Being a jerk made me lose my boyfriend
by waterrain
Summary: Ryou has to be a jerk to everyone and everything all thanks to Bakura.
1. Starting now

I do not own Yu-Gi-OH

-----------

Bakura smirks and said "Ryou I bet that you can't be an asshole for a month. The rules are you can not say anything nice to anyone nor anything nor to any animals. You can not beg and you can not be a pansy. You have to wear black clothes, cuss, pick a fight, flip people off, yell and say mean things. Heh and no crying like a pansy. No kissing, hugging anything nor anyone. If you lose you'll have to screw Tea. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"

Ryou muttered "Bakura you asshole and if you lose you'll have to screw Malik,Marik,Yugi,Yami,Seto and Joey over. "

Bakura smirks and said "There is no way you'll win."

Bakura thought 'The dumbass said I have to screw them over. Heh he still has a lot to learn.'

Bakura then said "Are you ready to lose Ryou."

Ryou glared and stated "I will not lose to you bitch."

Bakura rolled his eyes and said "I'll know if you been nice and all good. Later."

Ryou sighed and thought 'Damnit now everyone will hate me just like they hate Bakura...I don't want to screw Tea..Oh crap what will I tell my boyfriend. Oh shit and he hates assholes..Damnit I will not lose to Bakura and I guess payback is a total bitch.'

------  
Please Review and sorry for the short chapter.


	2. Day 1 part 1

This chapter is in Ryou's view.  
------------ 

Man Bakura has really done it this time and I have a feeling he is up to something like always.

I groaned outload and stated "My Boyfriend will be pissed off."

I will not lose, but oh crap that means NO sex for a month...I don't think Bakura knows that I'm not a virgin, but then again he didn't asked. My boyfriend is Yugi again and one reason why is because he is shorter than me...Damn and he is more goodie goodie than me. OH screw it I could just find another Boyfriend. I changed into black leather and tried to come up with my own evil laugh. I walked to Yugi's house and he was smiling that child like smile..I must be strong and an asshole like Bakura. I know that Bakura is watching somewhere. I breathed in than out and getting ready for the tears.

I made my voice sound cold as ice "Yugi, I fucking hate you. Your such a damn slut and I'm breaking up with you since your a total pansy."

Okay my voice sounded as icy as Seto's voice and I heard Bakura snickering that bastard.

Bakura came out of the bush and smirked then stated "What, Your going to cry like a pansy."

Yugi cried out "Why Ryou I thought you loved me!"

I smirked and said "I just wanted the sex."

Yugi cried so loud that Yami showed up to see what is wrong and oh shit I hope he doesn't use Mind Crush.

Yami glared at Bakura and said "I totally blame you Tomb Robber."

Bakura flipped him off and yelled "What the hell I didn't say anything to your bitch or is he your master!"

Yami growled and yelled "Oh no you didn't!"

Bakura yelled "Oh yes I did Pharaoh!"

Yami yelled "Well your Tea's bitch!"

I have a feeling blood will be spilled and most likely it will be Yami's since he made that comment. Bakura knocked the Pharaoh over, On top of him and punched him on the nose then got up and walked away.I decided to take my leave before Yami gets up and I sighed. Great I have be an asshole like Bakura and that is one thing that I don't want to be, but oh well.

Okay what does Bakura do...he makes twisted songs, no sexual things at all, yell, laugh like a mad man, crossdress, cuss,hang out with Malik and Marik, kick peoples asses, be a little bit of a dumbass at times, bitchy, telling lies and so on. Oh and Bakura sometimes decides to be lazy.

I decided to yell out my feelings "Bakura your such a damn asshole! I don't want to be like you and damn why the hell are you still a fucking virgin! I have screwed people and you should try fucking people too! How the hell can I be an asshole like you!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and whispered "Because I'm evil and heh pay back."

I groaned and said "Because of you I lost my boyfriend Yugi."

Bakura stated "There are hotter people than that shrimp...How the hell did you enjoy the sex?"

I blushed and then flipped him off. Bakura was laughing at me and I will prove to everyone that I can win!

I thought 'Bakura didn't say no blushing.'

I have to find Bakura's diary thing on how to be an evil asshole. Now I have to plan and carry it out.

--------  
Please Review.


	3. Day 1 Part 2

This Chapter is in Bakura's & Ryou's View.

Being not evil is not easy(It has 85 Chapters)- The first part and it is finished.

Being nice made me die inside(It has 24 Chapters)- The second part and it is finished.

Being a jerk made me lose a boyfriend(No clue as to how many chapters there will be) - Third part and I'm no way near being done.

----------------

**-Bakura View-**

I never said that Ryou had to dump that shrimp because I had never said that the other person couldn't do the hugging and other junk. Ryou still has a lot to learn and I'm not going to give him any hints/tips.

-Ryou View-

I really hate Bakura right now and I won't cry.

Bakura said to me "Heh, You are going to lose."

I flipped him off and yelled "Leave me alone."

Bakura smirked and said to me "Remember no crying or else you lose."

Okay what would I do if I was Bakura...Bakura would be a total ass to everyone and steal, but I have not stolen anything before..Of course one time Bakura spray painted almost the whole city plus broke Seto's car windows and didn't get caught at all. How the heck did he do that?

Alright in order to win I must try and think like Bakura, but I wonder will it work. Of course then again somehow Bakura pulled off being nice for a week. So I most win this bet and prove to them all that I'm not a pansy!

----------

Please Review and Thank You. Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm planning to go to sleep now. I'll try to upload more chapters later. Of course most chapters of mine start off short.


	4. Day 1 Part 3

Thank You for reviewing!

----

Ryou decided to go shopping for some spray paint and saw Bakura singing something...A lot of people were glaring at Bakura, but they were also checking Bakura out.

Bakura was singing

"Yo People your bringing ugly back,

I'm sexy,

But oh no you uglyness is too much for me!

Come on,

Come on,

Just die already.

Your bringing ugly back,

I'm bringing sexy back.

You wanna screw me,

You want me to bend over,

But hell no I won't!

Your bringing ugly and tacky clothing back.

Oh my Ra your causing the plant's to wilt,

Oh my Ra your making Clouds cry,

Oh my Ra your making the sun suicide.

You all should die because your bringing the word dead drop ugly!

Your bringing ugly back!"

I decided to leave quietly before Bakura notices me and make join in on the singing.

I walked home and I went to sleep in my room. I forgot to lock my door and I didn't want to get out of bed.

----

Please keep on reviewing and sorry for the short chapter...This story will most likely have a lot of chapters..I check and see if I have at least one review..I check several times a day and I usually try to upload more chapters when I see a review...I try and make some of my story's funny.


	5. Day 2 Part 1

This chapter is in Ryou's View. Sorry for the late upload, but it is better late than never..Right?

-----------

Someone was banging on my door and oh damn it is just Bakura.

Bakura yelled "Come on out Ryou and sing some badass songs with me!"

I groaned and then yelled "Go the hell away."

Bakura just picked my lock on my door and walked inside. I felt like sighing, but I'm suppose to be a badass. Damn I feel guilty for dumping Yugi and right now I hate Bakura.

Bakura stated to me "You look like crap and I can't stand the sight of that...since you look like me."

I rolled my eyes and Bakura dumped a bucket of ice cold water on then said to me "It will only be for let's see 29 days now."

I shivered because of the cold water and Bakura handed me a outfit. Then he pushed me into the bathroom to change and said "Hiding ones body is pure evil."

I snickered inside of my mind and I got changed into the outfit. The outfit was black pants with sliver chains, the shirt was short sleeved plus it was grey and it had a black broken heart, the boots were black and there was black biker gloves.

I walked outside of the bathroom and Bakura didn't gape, but said to me "You look bad in the outfit, but can you be bad."

I felt like hurting something and Bakura just smirked.

Bakura said to me "Being bad and evil is wonderful. Malik is the leader of a gang and Marik is a drug dealer."

I asked with a smirk "What do you do Bakura?"

Bakura stated "I make people feel like ripping their hair out, I make people listen to my twisted songs, I make people think they are into males, I make people want to sue people, I make people pissed off, I make kids use water guns on the perverts kissing in the park, I cross dress to make people feel they are into so called females, I make the Pharaoh's life a living hel----"

I snapped "Damnit Bakura I get it, I get it already and--"

Bakura smirked and said "Are you being bitchy to me bitch."

I yelled "Damnit Bakura it is 4:00AM in the fucking morning!"

He just smirked and said to me "Payback is a bitch and I'm the bitch not a bitch."

I just gapped at Bakura and thought 'What the heck is that suppose to mean?'

Bakura smirked and popped open a Pepsi that I didn't notice since it was behind his back. I asked him "Where the hell did you get that drink?"

Bakura smirked and repiled "I bought a case of Pepsi from E-Bay and it is from America."

I decided to not respond and I just asked "Bakura, Do you know how it feels to dump someone or be dumped?"

Bakura snickered and stated "I have not ever dated anyone so I have not dumped anyone nor been dumped, but I have killed some people in the past for staring at my sexy ass."

I muttered to him "I don't want to know."

Malik walked inside of my house glaring at Bakura and he yelled "Kura, Why did you leave me in the jail cell?!"

Bakura smirked and repiled "Because I could plus you were drunk as hell...The safest place was a jail cell full of males."

Malik sneered "Those dumbasses thought I was a bloody girl and tried to cope a feel. I kicked there sorry little asses and left."

I noticed that Malik was in a dress and Bakura was just laughing. Marik walked inside of my house and asked Malik "You do know that you are in a dress right Malik?"

Malik noticed and Bakura was out the door before Marik said anything. Malik was chasing after Bakura yelling 'Kura, you asshole! You will pay with your body!' and Marik was just running after them laughing like a manic.People were staring at them and all three of them flipped the people off with both hands while running. I closed my door and put a chair infront of my door. I sighed and sunk into my sofa and turned up the Tv volume. Man I feel sort of like Bakura since almost everyone shows up inside his house and now they show up here.

Yami was on my door step and stated "I know that you are in a bet and you have to be an asshole."

I sneered "Bakura is a total freakin jackass and I have to be an asshole for a month or else I will have to screw Tea."

Yami said to me "Wish you luck then Ryou and remember we don't need two Bakura's."

I didn't say anything and Yami left. I sighed and went back to watching Tv. Bakura will most likely be back after a while, but I do not know when.

------

Please Review and I'll try to upload as soon as I can Thank You!


	6. Day 2 Part 2

I hope you people will enjoy this chapter. This chapter is in Ryou's view.

---------

Bakura was once again picking my lock and I had the song Happy happy Joy Joy playing. Bakura just rolled his eyes and turned the music off.

Bakura smirked and said "I'm so damn evil because Malik and Marik are going to be a stripper for only one night at a club."

I was gapping and I asked "How the hell is that evil?"

Bakura stated "I made Malik and Marik think that if he did this that I would give them a Bj, but I never said what I meant by 'Bj'."

I almost feel sorry for Malik and Marik, but it serves them right for believing that lie.

So Bakura dragged me to the club and made me bring my recorder. I saw Malik was stripping to the song Angel Of Darkness with Marik and the crowd was going wild.

Bakura was smirking and whispered to me "This is going on youtube, veoh, dailymotion and my space plus on my website. Oh and I'm going to sell DvD's and video's on amazon and E-Bay."

I just muttered "Damn Bakura you are pure evil."

Bakura just smirked and recorded them stripping, but then Malik's sister showed up because somehow Yugi found out. Malik's sister didn't look happy and dragged Malik out of the club saying something about him keeping his Chastity until the Tomb Robber was his at long last. Bakura was snickering and then shoved me onto the stage with Marik. I glared at Bakura and flipped him off.

Somehow I ended up stripping a little and I somehow got drunk. I remember Bakura snickering his evil snicker and I fell asleep on Bakura. I remember Bakura sighing and taking me home while muttering 'Why the hell do I have to take him home.'

Bakura is evil and not to be trusted at all.

--------

Please review my story and school for me starts August 20th.


	7. Day 3 Part 1

Please enjoy. This is in Ryou's view.

------

Damn my head really hurts and my body hurts...I wasn't raped right?

Bakura said to me "You are talking out loud and I wouldn't let someone that looks like me get raped. Your body hurts because I kicked you."

I gapped and yelled "Your such a damn bastard!"

Bakura smirked and said "I know that, but what are you. A goodie goodie fairy?"

I muttered "Go screw Malik or Marik."

Bakura snapped "Hell no that is what they want to do to me. I'm being evil by not screwing their brains out moron."

I repiled "Your a virgin and a total bitch to society."

Bakura flatly stated "Well they can shove it up their ass."

I rolled my eyes and repiled "Okay and you can go now."

Bakura smirked and said to me "Make me you damn pansy."

I yelled "I'm not a pansy!"

Damn my headache is coming back and Bakura won't leave...Wait I can call Tea up and...

I smirked and said "I'll call Tea."

Bakura smirked and repiled "Come on then call the friendship freak."

--------

Please Review.


	8. Day 3 Part 2

Please enjoy and the first part in Ryou's view then in Bakura's view.

--------

I called up Tea and said in an evil voice like Bakura's voice "Come over now or I shall kill the friendship ring that you gave Ryou. "

Tea cheerfully said "You sound like you need a talk about friendship Bakura."

I hang up and thought 'Do not giggle..Laugh in an evil way damnit.'

I coughed and then laughed an evil laugh.

Bakura stated to me boredly "You sound like that chicken that I choked tp death."

I glared at him and snapped "Shut up Bakura you asshole."

Bakura smirked and then repiled "I know and your a whiny little bitch...I feel so ashamed due to the fact you look like me..."

I sneered "I hate you so much."

The door bell rings and Tea opens the door blinding me with all the hot pink clothing that she bought. Bakura smirked at me and then whispered something to Tea. Bakura then left and Tea looked at me in shock.

Tea said me "I can't believe it...You screwed Bakura when he did not want it and made him cry...Your a terrible friend...You have to watch movies about friendship and how to treat friends.."

I yelled loudly "Bakura you lying son of a bitch! I hate you so much and I hope Malik and Marik gang up on you!"

Tea chained me up and duck taped my eyes open. I was forced to watch movies about friendship for seven hours! Damnit it should be Bakura that needs to watch these movies not me! After watching all of the movies I felt more pissed off and wanting to hurt someone more than ever. Finally the freak Tea unchains me and left. I'm going to find that Bakura and make him pay!

-Bakura View-

I was smirking as I walked away after I lied to the friendship freak and Ryou is going to hate me. Soon Ryou will not make me look bad anymore for being a pansy. What shall I do? Hmm egg the friendship freaks house now because she is away for right now. I love being evil and now to have some pay back. I highly doubt Ryou will be able to find me after all I was the one who told Tea that seven hours of friendship movies will cure him. Complete bullshit because I know it will make him want to hurt people. Heh try and do that Ryou. Let's see how far you will get.

---

Please Review and no flames please.


	9. Day 3 Part 3

This chapter is in Ryou's View.

------

I feel like choking Tea and killing Bakura slowly. This is all Bakura's fault! I can not get the images out of my mind and I feel like I'm going insane. Tea left after untying me and that was a smart move on her part. Damn I feel tired and I plan to make Bakura pay! I will get him back and then some.

I went to my bedroom and I turned on my TV to some scary movie...Scary movies are scary, but Balura finds them to be boring...I decided to change it to some anime show and I fell asleep on my bed that is covered by a lot of blakets.

-----

Please Review and the next chapter should be longer. Who will win Bakura or Ryou?


	10. Day 4

**Ryou's View**

I plan to make Bakura pay. I will steal his beloved Kitty and after that I have no idea as to what he will do. I walked over to Bakura's house and unlocked the front door. Bakura is still not back yet and now is the time. I saw the Kitty sleeping in a mini bed that has black blakets on it. I walked over to the sleeping Kitty making sure to not make a sound. I reached out to grab it, but the little bitch bites my hand.

Oh this is war now Kitty and you will be doomed. So I chased after that damn Kitty while muttering cuss words. Then the Kitty stops and pushed a blue button with one paw. I swear that thing looked like it was smirking at me and then I found out why. Something came out, striped me of my clothing and then put me into a mini black dress. The next thing I knew Bakura was smirking at me and that damn evil Kitty jumped into his arms. Damn them.

I sneered "Bakura, Your such a damn crazy insane werid ass son of a bitch."

Bakura merely rolled his eyes and stated to me "Well I set up in my whole house to have a recording thing in every single room. I'm not the dumbass. My evil Kitty owned your dumbass. Heh, I'm going to sell this on Amazon and E-Bay. Hmm should I edit it so that it have some music? Now what---"

Malik walked in and then screamed "How could you Kura! You would have kinky sex with Ryou, but not me!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow and asked flatly "What the fuck are you talking about moron?"

Malik repiled "Well Ryou is in a mini dress and---"

Bakura rolled his eyes and then stated "Never mind. I do not want to listen to your bullshit logic. I'm just torturing Ryou? How the hell can sex with me be torture?"

Malik smiled in a creepy way and muttered "I still have a chance with Kura."

Bakura sneered "You still have no chance of screwing me. You ruined my moment of evil you damn stalker."

Marik walks into the living room and then yelled "What you guy's are having a threesome and you didn't call me!"

Why is it anyways sex with Malik and Marik? If Bakura was not an evil bastard then I would feel sorry for him for having these crazy stalkers. Right now I'm feeling sick at the thought while Bakura looked pissed off. Malik was sighing and muttering "Wouldn't screw that goodie slut Ryou. I wish I was having it with Kura."

That crazy jackass called me a slut! Damnit I'm not a slut I only had sex with Yugi...Damn that Bakura because Yugi would still be my wonderful boyfriend, but Bakura just had to do that. Well Bakura punched Marik and sneered at him "Your such a damn moron. Oh and Ryou is not a slut. Ryou is a complete whore. Want to know why because that Yugi is a whore too."

Okay now I'm super pissed off and I yelled "Your such a lying fucking son of a bitch Bakura! I hate you!"

Bakura smirked and repiled "Heh and I hate you too."

Well I know Bakura won't let me out and I called Yami with my cell. Of course I didn't say a word to him, but I did yell at Bakura "Bakura, Your such a total ass for leaving me up here and it is so fucking cold!"

I think Yami got the message and maybe on his way here I hope. Bakura rolled his eyes at me and then kicked the two stalkers out that were yelling something about how they can't leave us alone together. Bakura flipped them off and stated "I would not ever fuck the goodie Ryou. Now get lost morons."

Yami showed up and Bakura didn't look happy. Yami pressed some drug cloth over Bakura's nose and mouth. Oh and Yami kicked Bakura for good measure. Now I'm free and I don't know what to say since I'm suppose to be a jerk. Yami rolled his eyes and walked away. I'm walking to my house and I plan to just change my clothing then go to sleep. I will not go as low as to hurt someone when they are drugged or passed out UNLIKE Bakura. After all I do not want to be evil like Bakura. I know Bakura will be pissed off? Now what shall I do to Bakura?

**Bakura View**

I woke up at 1:00AM in the morning. That damn Pharaoh is going to be so dead! Well if Ryou did this I wouldn't be as pissed because then he wouldn't be such a pansy. I hate that Pharaoh so damn much. Now what shall I do to the Pharaoh?

----------------

**A/N: **Please review and no flames. Hope you liked this chapter. I have been busy. Later.


	11. Day 5 and One in the morning Day 6

**Bakura View**

How dare that damn Pharaoh manhandle me and I know that he kicked me. I noticed Ryou and I glared at him. I glared at the Pharaoh with hate that can make the sun die and I was tied up in rope.

I flatly stated to the Pharaoh "I'm not into kinky bondage sex at all and least of all with you bitch."

The Pharaoh was pissed and Ryou slapped me across the face. What the hell? Okay when I get out of here that little bastard better run. My hands were tied behind my back and I slowly started to slip out of them, but I also have my feet tied together.

I think Ryou was pissed about not fucking that damn shrimp Yugi and still blames me for it all. Maybe they had kinky bondage sex and all that crap.

I asked in a sneer "What was that for Ryo Ryo? Oh you must miss having sex with Yugi The Shrimp. You guys must have had kinky bondage sex if your that pissed at me."

Heh I once heard the shrimp calling Ryou by the name of Ryo Ryo and he looks more pissed off than before I said anything.

Ryou yelled "Shut the hell up Bakura!"

I snickered and replied "Hell no."

I managed to undo my hands and I got to my cell which was in my right back pocket and hit the number 6 for Malik.

I stated to Ryou "Why do you have me tied up in the Pharaoh's living room."

Ryou decided to not answer me, but gagged me by means of a sock. Yes the sock was clean and looks brand new. Well Malik should be arriving quite soon and the Pharaoh just smirks at me. I really wanted to wipe that damn smirk off his face. Ryou was practicing his evil laughter, but it just sounded like some strange ass dog noise. Okay he really is trying too hard and not letting it just flow.

Now Ryou was making a list most likely all of my crimes and bad deeds and so on. The Pharaoh still smirking and then there was sleeping gas. I fell asleep along with Ryou and the Pharaoh.

**Ryou View**

I was sick of Bakura being so mouthy and decided to gag him with a sock. I'm practicing my evil laughter, but it was not working out so well. I decided to make a list of Bakura's crimes and evil deeds so that I can have a punishment for every one of them. Then I smelled something weird in the air and then passed out.

**Malik View**

I have arrived to save my Kura and damn he already slipped out of the ropes. There goes a chance of Kinky Bondage Sex.

Kura said to me "Hell no Malik. I know what you are thinking perverted bastard."

I sighed and then stated "Kura come on let's have sex."

Kura snapped "Hell no Malik get a Ra damn clue."

I muttered "You shall sooner or later be mine."

I noticed that Kura walked away and I yelled "Where are you going Kura?!"

He ignored me and well I'll just stalk him. I saw him open his house door, but then slammed it shut in a pissed off way. Yeah not too happy about it at all. I'll just go for now, but I shall return!

**Ryou View**

I woke up and that son of a bitch was gone. Damn I was too slow in thinking of ways to punish Bakura since he has done a lot of bad deeds.

Shit it is already 1:00AM and Yami is still passed out. I rolled my eyes and decided to just go home for now. Right now I have no idea as to how I feel right now.

I walked inside of house and watched some Tv Shows then I fell asleep. Unluckily for me I forgot to lock my door.

_Please Review and I'll upload faster. Please no flames and Thank You._


End file.
